


freedom

by Medoch



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: смерть как запятая





	freedom

Шикамару приходит к Хидану после каждой миссии. Это его новое хобби, ведь в шоги по вечерам теперь играть не с кем. Он долго смотрит на лежащее в яме расчленённое тело, а потом уходит; или разговаривает с лежащим в яме расчленённым телом, а потом уходит; или кидается в лежащее в яме расчленённое тело мелкими камешками. Надо отдать Хидану должное: он даже не шипит в ответ, только смотрит пристально и с пониманием, хотя казалось бы - как он может понять?

Шикамару ненавидит этого ублюдка, но успевает к нему привязаться: так можно привязаться к уличной собаке, которую кормишь каждый вечер после работы. Хидан заменяет ему подушку для битья и жилетку для слёз; у Хидана отлично получается вытаскивать из Шикамару всё, что он старательно прячет и сдерживает.

\- Это нездорово, - говорит ему Ино, но Шикамару старательно игнорирует голос разума.

Шикамару отвечает:  
\- Какая разница? Он всё равно что мёртв. Считай, что я хожу на могилу своего врага.

\- Нормальные люди не ходят на могилы своих врагов.

\- Ага, - Шикамару фыркает, - потому что у нормальных людей врагов нет.

Он шагает вперёд, а Ино, не отставая, семенит за ним. Она хмурится и сверлит недовольным взглядом его спину; Шикамару терпеть не может этот взгляд. Хидан лежит там же, где его оставили, пялится невидящим взглядом в небо. Услышав шаги, он косится в сторону пришедших и растягивает губы в улыбке.

\- Привёл подружку?

Шикамару морщится. Когда Хидан открывает рот, из него льётся сплошное дерьмо - и ничего больше.

\- Заткнись.

\- Ладно. Снова будешь молча пялиться на меня, м? Только теперь с подружкой? Может, ещё чем займётесь? Я отвернусь.

\- Заткнись, - повторяет Шикамару.

Ино хмурится. По Ино видно: она не понимает, почему он приходит сюда после каждой миссии. Почему его новым хобби стало сидеть рядом с нукенином-матершинником и сверлить его задумчивым взглядом. Ей, наверное, не по себе рядом с ними - поэтому она сбегает спустя полчаса, оставляя Шикамару одного.

\- Нахуя ты приходишь сюда? - спрашивает Хидан.

\- Почему бы мне не прийти на могилу своего врага?

\- Могилу? - он смеётся. - Я ещё не умер.

\- Это вопрос времени.

Хидан молчит. Он не боится смерти, не боится боли, ничего не боится - лежит, полупридавленный камнями, в яме, и пялится в небо.

\- Вообще, - говорит, - смерть - это всего лишь промежуточный пункт. Остановка, знаешь, между одной хуйнёй и другой.

\- Ты это к чему?

\- К тому, что этот твой наставник, которого я завалил, в той, другой хуйне.

Шикамару хрипло смеётся.

\- Ты меня утешаешь сейчас?

\- Нет, - Хидан улыбается, - просто говорю. По старой вражде. В конце концов, ты единственный, кто меня развлекает в этой жопе.

Такое себе развлечение, думает Шикамару. Хидан учит его мелким вещам: принимать смерть, спокойно смотреть заклятому врагу в лицо и не пытаться его добить, верить в бога. У Шикамару получается не всё (например, верить), но он продолжает учиться. В следующую их встречу Хидан говорит ему:  
\- Отпусти его, - имея в виду, конечно, Асуму. - Смерть учит отпускать. Когда все, кого ты знал, отпускают тебя, ты умираешь по-настоящему.

Шикамару ложится на траву и раскидывает руки.

\- Тогда, если я отпущу тебя, ты умрёшь?

\- Может быть. Но сможешь ли ты?

Шикамару приходит к нему ещё трижды, а потом изменяет себе и остаётся дома.

И Хидан, засевший у него внутри, как заноза, наконец, умирает.


End file.
